


Klaine Advent Challenge Drabble 5

by asuninside



Series: Klaine Advent Challenge 2013 [5]
Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-05
Updated: 2013-12-05
Packaged: 2018-01-03 14:11:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1071386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asuninside/pseuds/asuninside
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Echo</p>
            </blockquote>





	Klaine Advent Challenge Drabble 5

Blaine is maybe a little sugar high.

In his defense, Kurt _had_ said he could eat the reject gingerbread men. If he maybe accidentally-on-purpose gave disproportionate limbs to a large percentage of his cookies, well, no one has to know.

His ipod is on shuffle in the dock. White Christmas ends and Blaine perks up, hoping Roar might be on next. It isn’t Christmas-y, but he wants to _dance_.

Instead, the opening notes of Lips Like Sugar start up. Blaine leaps off the couch and slides across the loft in his candy-striped socks to where Kurt is still adding faces to his half of the batch.

Blaine knocks the tube of icing deftly out of his hand and twirls Kurt around. Kurt squeaks in surprise. “Blaine! What are you-“

Blaine cuts him off, pressing a smacking kiss to Kurt’s mouth. Then he begins to sing along, changing the pronoun to his liking. “He floats like a swan, grace on the water-“

Kurt is giggling, trying to squirm out of Blaine’s grasp, but Blaine just draws him closer, wiggling his hips and making a ridiculous faux-seductive face. “Lips like sugar, sugar kisses!” he croons.

Kurt stops struggling and permits Blaine to lead him around the loft in a dance that is more stumble than dance. “Echo and the Bunnymen? Really, Blaine?”

Blaine dips Kurt, and says, “My love for bands formed in the 70s knows no bounds! You should know this about me! We’re getting married, after all.”

He pulls Kurt back up and Kurt says, “Maybe I didn't give my answer enough thought. I don’t know if I can live with your taste in music for the rest of my life.”

Blaine laughs. He can’t remember the last time he felt this happy and carefree.

“Hey now! I’ll return that ring and use the money for next year’s textbooks, don’t think I won’t.”

Now that he thinks about it, Blaine can’t remember the last time he saw _Kurt_ look so happy and carefree. He loves when Kurt is like this.

As the song fades out, Blaine reaches up and cups Kurt’s cheek in his hand, fitting their smiles together in a kiss.


End file.
